Bleeding Smiles and All That Glitters
by SaphireWolf13
Summary: "I smile and it feels as though my face is splitting. all the lies I've told, all the betrayal. Blood streams down my face but I'm too enraptured by the blinding light on stage. Tori." Cori.
1. Stars Has Nothing On Tori

**Bleeding Smiles and All That Glitters**

**A/N: Okay I have a problem. I got an alter ego who can't stop making chapter stories when I have others I have to finish. I'm scared. Help me.**

**Alter Ego A/N: Don't pay her any mind. This story was in our head and we both know we wanted it out. We came up with this sad Cori story (that rhymed) a while ago and just decided to type it. Cori is by far the most awesome Victorious couple in our opinion. Ahhh, I remember when there were no Cori fics and I thought we were the only ones who liked that couple. So we hope you enjoy this Cori fic that has a pinch of Bat and a dash of Cade.**

**A/N: Call 911. -*panicked look*-**

**Alter Ego A/N: She's kidding! –*Nervous laugh and covers Saphire's mouth*-**

**A/N: -*muffled*- Help!**

**Alter Ego A/N: -*hushed whisper*- Shut up! Our reviewers are going to think we're crazy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Stars Has Nothing on Tori**

1, 2,3,4,5 moan. Tell him harder, faster. Grab his sweaty back and pretend you like him inside of you. Listen to his grunts of pleasure and feel satisfied. Smug. Heart broken. Guilt. Who cares? Just feel _something_.

"You're so tight." I feel his hot breath in my ear. It makes me shudder. He mistakes it for pleasure and grins wide. I can't stand that look so I bury my fingers in his long dark locks and kiss him hard. The lack of air hurts my lungs. In minutes he's moaning and releasing in me. I pretend to do the same.

"Thank you." He murmurs into my neck 5 minutes after when he's composed.

"Jade-"

"Will be here in a half an hour. We should get dressed and get the smell of sex out of here." I interrupt him. He always tells me I'm better than Jade in so many ways. If that were true then why the hell lead her on? I am far from Jade. Jade's sane. Or at least more sane than I am. He always says he loves Jade and their friendship means the world to him. So either he's lying his ass off or he says things to make me feel good. Either way he's an asshole who wants to get in your pants.

"You shouldn't feel guilty." He says breaking me out of my thoughts. I shouldn't and I don't because I can't.

"Really you're helping us. Jade and I haven't fought in weeks." What do I get out of this though? A few minutes of pleasure? Why would I do this? Jade's my best friend and here I am sleeping with her boyfriend. This would absolutely kill her. So I try not to think about her.

"This is the last time." I don't realize the words coming out of my mouth until it's too late. I don't regret them though. I encourage them.

"Cat please."

"The last time Beckett." My words come out harsh and un-Cat like or maybe it's exactly Cat like. Perhaps this tone describes me perfectly.

"You've said this before and…" He trails off. I have said this before. Three weeks later I was back in this bed.

"Yes, what's your point?" I'm aware of what he's implying. Despite what everyone says I'm not _that_ ditzy.

"Is this for good or for a few weeks?" I can see it makes him really uncomfortable. So unlike the calm and collected boy he usually is.

"What do you think?" It doesn't come out harsh like before, the opposite actually, but he still flinches. I'm too busy looking for my bra to care.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asks looking down at his hands. His insecurities are Jade's fault. Not all her fault but mostly so. She always makes it seem like he's the one in the wrong. Jade is a succubus. She's seductive and uses you until you're completely lifeless. I've seen her do it before. Beck's headed down the same road with her. I think he knows it.

"It's really unattractive when you're mopey." I say absentmindedly. His eyes flick toward mine. He's tired.

"It's really unattractive when you pretend not to care." He shoots back.

I stare at him. Of course I care for his well-being. It does make me concerned when he and Jade fight. I am worried when I see Jade with a frown on her flawless face. It does scare the living shit out of me when Jade's banging on my window at 2 in the morning because she and Beck fought. And it freezes my blood ice cold when I see Jade West cry. The most strongest and fearless girl I know crying over a boy. If Jade is a succubus then Beck is surely an incubus. They suck the life out of anything and everything, including each other. I stay silent burning under his searching gaze. He looks down at the floor and picks up my bra then tosses it to me. We say nothing as we dress. When my shirt is on my phone rings with a text. It's from Jade.

_I'm gonna be a little late. I have to help with the set up for the play 'Oh my God Zombies Ate my Parents'. Don't have fun without me._

I can't help but smile because the text message is simply Jade. No hearts or xoxo's or abbreviations. Straightforward. I feel like a rainbow being destroyed. Elegant yet catastrophic.

"I'll go get the febreeze." Beck says but I barely notice. I'm texting Jade back because if I don't she'll know something is wrong.

**Kay kay Jadey! :)**

It's not what I'd usually write back but it'll have to do. She'll find it a bit odd. Then again I'm Caterina Valentine. If you look up odd you'll find my name and picture as the definition. My phone vibrates with a new text.

_I need you._

From none other than Tori Vega. Quickly I get my shoes on and head out the door without an explanation. Beck looks confused and heart broken. I hate that I don't feel any guilt.

* * *

"Did you sleep with her?" I hear Mrs. Vega's voice screech. You wouldn't think such a sound could come from such a seemingly lovely lady. I sure didn't.

"Really? If I _had,_ do you think I'd actually tell you? I am sick and tired of your petty little insecurities. You want to play the accusing game fine. I can play that to. What about you and Bob you sl-"After that I tune the rest out because I don't like that word and I can hear whimpering coming from the closet. I pull the rest of my body through the window, only faintly thinking of how dangerous it is for her to have it unlocked at this time of night even if her dad's a cop. As I open the closet doors I see a teary-eyed Tori curled in the fetal position cuddling a jacket I had left here.

"Come on Tor, let's go." I gather the fragile girl in my arms and steer her towards the window. Usually I'd just stay with her until her parents stop fighting then put her to bed but I can tell she doesn't have the emotional energy to withstand this much longer. Her parents, grades, play deadline, and that meanie Steven cheating on her with that web show host, Tori has been through so much these past few months. She's almost as bizarre as me. Her thoughts have become jumbled like mine and its seriously scaring me because Tori is my star only a thousand times better. She guides me through the dark abyss known as my mind and keeps me warm through the bitter cold blizzards of my always changing moods. She's the only thing that makes sense to me anymore.

"I'm sorry." I whisper in her ear as I help her climb out. She whimpers in response. This is when I realize that Victoria Vega is broken. How can a mess like me fix her?

* * *

She cuddles into my side as we watch her favorite movie, _Garden State._ With her legs entwined with mine everything just feels right. She's told me she feels this way to. Usually when two people feel that way they get together romantically, but we won't cross that line. She's afraid to get hurt again and I'm afraid to actually fall in love with her.

"I always thought Zach Braff was gay." I say absentmindedly. Tori giggles into my neck. I like the sound.

"He **is** very feminine but that's what makes him attractive." She says while snuggling deeper into me. She smells of lilies and strawberries. My phone vibrates with a text. I'm tempted not to answer it but my curiosity gets the better of me. It's from Jadey.

_Where are you?_

**My house with Tor.**

_I'm coming over._

Jade never asks for permission because she doesn't need to.

"Jade's coming over." Tori sighs when I say this. Jade has a tendency to steal my attention. I kiss her forehead and hum 'Make It Shine'. She starts to sing along softly. My doorbell rings at the end of it. Then the door opens and I hear the scuff of Jade's combat boots.

"Move over Vega." Jade slips in between me and Tori. She hands a Nozu bag to her and one to me. I smile because Jade got both our favorites. She also didn't forget Tori.

"Beck wanted me to give this to you. He said you left it." She hands me my lucky anklet. I frown. How could I forget this?

"He's so thoughtful!" I say in my overly bubbly voice. Jade rolls her eyes. She sees right through me.

"Not likely. He probably didn't want me to find it and 'overreact'." There's a scowl on her face. Well there's always a scowl on her face but this one is more threatening. I grab her hand but it doesn't make her scowl leave. Even so she grips my hand back. I know they fought. I know it's because of me.

"Why are we watching this sappy romance story?" She asks sensing the tension as Tori eyes our hands.

"Jadey." Is all I have to say and she behaves. As well behaved as her aggressive attitude will allow her. We end the night with a Disney movie and a few horror flicks. Somehow I fall asleep in between Jade and Tori. Each of which trying to cuddle me. Sometimes I wish magician. I'd make myself disappear. With a bunny rabbit. I look to my left and see Jade sparkling so bright she'd put Edward Cullen to shame. I look to my right and see Tori absolutely shining. The moon illuminates her and I compare her to the night sky. The stars have nothing on Tori.

* * *

**A/N: *Escapes room crazy alter ego locked me in* Hey everybody. I got away! I got away! I got away! Any who I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If I get positive feedback I'll continue if not I'll just make it a one-shot. *alter ego comes up behind me and drags me back* oh god! She got me again! She got me again! She got me again! Please review!**


	2. Rainbows, Unicorns, and Guilt

**Bleeding Smiles and All That Glitters**

**A/N: *whisper* Okay so I've managed to escape again. And I wanted to tell all my reviewers-**

**Alter Ego A/N: Saphire come out come out where ever you are!**

**A/N: *panicked whisper* Oh God! I wanted to say thank you to Goth Albino Angel, Supermah-SBNN, Catorilove (awesome name btw), Anon 3, and jass99102.**

**Alter Ego A/N: *lifts cover off Saphire* Found you! *Saphire surprise squeals* Also thank you to LazehWritahGurl36 and anon. I'm glad I entertain you. Now where were we Saphire? *evil grin-Saphire screams gets up and run***

**Simultaneously: Enjoy the story! *Saphire trips over her brother's big ass shoe and falls. Alter Ego jumps on her.***

**A/N: Mercy me! Not the closet! Not the cl-*Alt Ego drags chair in front of doorknob to lock it***

**Alter Ego A/N: Phew! Harassing people sure makes me hungry. I'm going to IHOP! Hope you don't mind me borrowing some cash Saphy.**

**A/N: What? No! *bangs on door* At least bring me back some banana nut pancakes!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Unicorns, Rainbows, and Guilt**

"Princess breakfast!" I hear my daddy call me. My nostrils are assaulted by the wonderful smells of chocolate chip pancakes and bacon. My favorite breakfast. Something's wrong. Really, really wrong. Jade's already up and tucking her scissors in her combat boots.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I ask rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. She nods her head towards the bed. I look down to see Tori fitted snuggly to my side.

"She was whimpering in her sleep." Jade's eyes are asking a question I don't want to answer.

"No," I say it firmly. She's still staring though. Picking me apart like a buzzard.

"I'm worried." She says with that defiant glint in her eye. I look down at the girl holding me tightly. I gently untangle myself from her.

"I'm worried about her too." There is a restless pitch in my voice. Jade walks over to the bed and sits next to me.

"It's not her I'm worried about." There's a sudden sharp pain in my gut. I yelp softly making Jade raise her eyebrow. Momentarily I'm shell shocked because I'm _feeling_ something. I grab my stomach and cringe. Jade's still staring at me. Sighing I lean forward to kiss her cheek. She's nervous and when she's nervous gentle things and close body contact calms her.

"Don't. You know me better than anybody. If something was up you'd know about it." Her hand reaches under my shirt and rubs my stomach.

"Stomach pains?" I nod. She leans down to kiss my tummy. I've had these pains since I was 10 and started taking my meds. It's one of the many side effects to one of my many medications. I can't put my finger on it but this one was different, not like it usually is. Jade's rubbing gets higher to the point where it hits the edge of my bra.

"Jadey," I gasp. Oddly sexual contact makes me uncomfortable. I've never had an orgasm that hasn't been reached by masturbation. Her hands lower back to my aching abs so I tilt my head back in satisfaction. Her hands rise again and I shoot her a warning look.

"Relax. I'm just gonna massage your shoulders. You looked really uncomfortable all day yesterday." I give her a hesitant look. "Come on; turn your back towards me." I obey her. When our bodies are flush against each other I look over to Tori who is still sleeping soundly.

"Ow," I complain when she rubs a particularly rough spot of nerves. She kisses my shoulder.

"You know if you dumped the 100 pounds of fur in your book bag maybe you wouldn't turn into the Hunchback of Notre Dame." I giggle and I know Jade's smiling to. We both know I'd simply die without my stuff animals.

"Yeah I know." I still her hands and connect them around my waist. She stiffens a bit.

"We should go get some breakfast." She retracts her hands from me.

"Can I have some oatmeal?"

"No." And with that she leaves the room. I'm left to pout beside an unconscious Tori.

"What's wrong?" Or so I thought was unconscious. Her eyes are open and shimmering with sleep. I wonder how long she was awake.

"Jade said I couldn't have oatmeal." Tori chuckles at my statement and I'm confused as to what's so funny. I really want some oatmeal. It'll delay bad news.

"I'll make you some oatmeal Cat." My head snaps toward her as a smile consumes my face.

"Really?" I ask. She nods her head.

"Yeah." She sits up and pulls me down to the bed with her.

"We should get downstairs," I whisper as she strokes my hair.

"Just let me hold you a little longer." I turn to stare into those chocolate eyes only to see the broken girl who was once magnificent. She still is magnificent but camouflaged by the cracks.

"Tor, we'll be late for school." It breaks my heart to deny her something so simple that would make if just for a couple of moments. I just can't do that to her. I can't make her love me because it'll all just explode anyway.

"Alright. Can I spend the night?" Her voice is so hopeful that it builds my heart and breaks it all over again.

"You don't even need to ask." Her eyes flicker between mine. The next thing I know I have Tori flavor in my mouth. It takes only a minute for reality to come crashing down and then I'm tearing myself away from her and standing up. She looks at me wide eyed, pride hurt from rejection.

"I don't understand. I thought you-"

"I do! Tor, I do it's just….complicated." My body that was so tense with fear deflates with defeat. She gets up and walks toward me. I start backing up.

"Why is it complicated?" She's coming closer and I'm backing further away, until my back hits my bedroom door.

"It just is." I turn my head so I don't have to look at her cute confused face. Tori is amazing. It isn't hard to see that I don't deserve her. I'm a mess that Tori will soon realize isn't worth the time to clean up. Her hands cup my face instantly my eyes are drawn to her face like a magnet.

"Do what your heart says. That's not complicated." The room has become suffocating. I try desperately to push her away but she's much stronger than me and pins my hands to the door.

"Please don't make me say it Tori. Let it go." I breathe out. Her eyebrows furrow and I can't help but reach out and smooth them because they look like two angry caterpillars. She grabs my hand and entwines our fingers.

"Cat this isn't the easiest thing for me. My past relationships aren't exactly Kodak moments but I can't be afraid to take risks and this, this is my biggest one. If I can sing in front of millions of people then I can tell the girl I," she pauses a moment and suddenly it went up a hundred degrees in here. "The girl I love that she makes me the happiest person in the world." I slam my eyes shut praying I didn't hear what I heard.

"Cat, Tori! Hurry up or I'm leaving!" Jade's gruff voice was the jolt I needed to push Tori away and flee my room. I take a freezing shower.

* * *

"Cat!" I look up at Sikowitz. His face was contorted with worry and wonder. Or maybe he's constipated.

"Whaty?" I ask in a feeble voice. I had spaced out a lot today, more than usual. Everyone was staring at me. Tori's concerned browns, Jade's curious greens, Beck's anxious hazels, Andre's confused chocolate pools, and Robbie's lust darkened ones. The boy can't control his hormones if his life depended on it. He's been pining after me ever since I can remember. I always felt bad that I didn't feel the same.

"I asked, what do you do during an alien invasion?" We were having a conversation about this yesterday. I can't for the life of me remember what Sikowitz said on the matter. Everyone's piercing eyes on me aren't helping my sudden amnesia either.

"Hide under the bed?" Sikowitz makes a crude buzzer sound.

"Wrong! Andre would you provide the right answer?"

"Grab a neutron ray and shoot up as many aliens you can." Andre says in his cool smooth voice.

"Correct! Now let's do an alphabet exercise. Cat, Tori, Beck, get on up here!" But of course that is the group he would pick. "Tori, you start with w." Tori turns to me shining as always.

"Why do you avoid me?" She's not acting when she says this. Even an idiot would know that. I clear my throat ready to say my line.

"Xylophones locked me in a closet and threatened me to stay away from you," I answer in a frightened voice. The class laughs in chorus.

"You know pickles are their weakness." Beck chimes in.

"Zoos are where they live." Tori obviously wanted to say something else but she had to play the game.

"And you know that how?" I ask scrunching my face in confusion.

"Billy told her." Beck answered.

"Cat are you really afraid of me?" I gulp. Yes I am Tori. You terrify the hell out of me,

"Don't ask me that."

"Excuse me but I'd like to know also." Beck was never one to get in someone's business. He believed in letting fate take its course. So that's why it comes as a surprise to me when Beck looks at Tori and me with an inquiring gaze.

"Fighting feelings is always a losing battle." Tori is staring at me like I'm the only person in the room. I'm staring anywhere but her.

"Go away." My lungs aren't pulling in air like they're supposed to. I'm running out of oxygen.

"Hey! She doesn't have to go anywhere."

"I rather stay right here with you." Tori sounds so genuine when she says this. I just want to-NO!

"Just stop talking!" I cover my ears for a good affect. This also hides my reddening state.

"Kick her in the shin!" Beck yells comically giving everyone a good chuckle.

"Let me kiss you." Tori says completely ignoring Beck's line. The room is so tense that not even Sikowitz's slurping of his coconut can break it. Tori walks closer. Before she can lean in I stop her.

"My boyfriend wouldn't like that." Tori frowns at my line.

"No one would tell." I found out a long time ago that Beck can be quite sleazy. His line only proves so even more.

"Only we would know." And there Tori goes being the opportunist she is and working with what is given to her.

"People who cheat are awful." Oh how ironically hypocritical of me. I swear I saw Beck cringe.

"Question is, do you want to kiss her too?" Yes. Oh God yes I want to kiss her. I can't though. She's just slightly broken; she has a chance to be fixed. I'm already a heap on the floor collecting dust from the amount of time of being there. Abandoned by people who **cared**.

"Really could it be so bad?" Yes Tori. It really could.

"Sorry, but yes it would." People laugh at that. I didn't mean it as an insult though. Tori's expression says that is how she took it.

"That's a rude thing to say." Of course Prince Charming to the rescue, sticking up for the princess.

"Usually I'd be offended but I don't think you mean that. Let me kiss you." She says again. Her face is coming closer it's only until she's an inch away that I get it together and place my hands firmly on her arms.

"Tori…..no. Just no." Sikowitz made that buzzer noise again.

"Cat you're out!" I'm still staring at her and she at me.

"I'm sorry." I whisper and quickly get my bag to leave the room.

"Cat-?" I'm already down the hall before Sikowitz can finish the sentence.

* * *

The breeze feels good up here. I feel so at peace. Something about being so close to death is comforting. My phone begins to vibrate.

_**Where?**_ From Jade.

_Rooftop. _I reply. It takes her less than 5 minutes to get up here.

"Half an hour till the last bell." I nod in knowing.

"I'm aware of what time it is Jadelyn."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No. I'm mad at me." I can see her confused face without even turning around.

"Why are-?" She stops talking and sighs. My feet are dangling over the edge. I'm painfully aware of how easy it would be to jump. She sits by me grabbing me in a full body hug making sure I don't fall.

"You always think I'm trying to jump."

"You always think I'm trying to catch you." I grin and let out a laugh. Most people would find that offensive but I'm used to Jade's dark humor. Sometimes it gets me going just a bit longer. She'll always be there to catch me. We both know it. If for some reason she doesn't, she'll jump with me hence the joke.

"When are you going to date her?" The question irks her. Her tone isn't hiding anything. It warms me to know she only uses this tone around a few select people and that I'm one of them.

"I don't feel the same way she does." It physically harms me to say that.

"Stop lying to yourself. You deserve to be happy." That I do not dear Jadelyn.

"Can we just skip last class and go watch movies?" She sighs but kisses my forehead so I know I've won this battle.

"Your place or mine?" Not mine. I can't face my parents after this morning. After what they said.

"Yours." Jade picks up on my distressed expression so we leave after that.

"Pick a movie Kitten." That's a trick. She already knows what movie I want to watch so all I have to do is press play while she goes and gets junk food and orders pizza. I feel a lonely void in my gut so as soon as Jade sits down I'm cuddled up to her.

"No." She tries to push me off but after I whimper she gives up and holds me.

"You know you like it." I giggle and Jade scoffs.

"Do not."

"Do to."

"No."

"Yes."

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh."

"Nope."

"Yep." Jade lets out a frustrated growl. I smile and burrow further into the comfortable familiar scent.

"I think Beck's cheating on me." I freeze and look at her. Her eyes are glaring at the coffee table but I still feel it full on.

"I found pink underwear under his bed." I knew I forgot something. She finally turns her head to look at me.

"Jade I need to tell you something…." I start to say. She shows me that I have her full attention. I gulp.

"I really don't like this movie anymore. Let's watch _Saw_." She scrunches up her eyebrows.

"But you hate _Saw_."

"But you love it." I say getting up and putting it in. All the while guilt begins to get heavier in my gut. I need distractions. Unicorns and rainbows! I try hard to get lost in them but the guilt is too strong. I'm left with a horrible mixture of unicorns, rainbows, and guilt.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. This chapter was shorter than I would've liked but at least I've updated. After all it is kinda hard to focus while trapped in a stuffy closet.**

**Alt Ego A/N: Stop whining pussy.**

**A/N: What the hell? How long have you been back?**

**Alt Ego A/N: Somewhere between Tori and Cat almost hooking up in her bedroom then them almost hooking up in the classroom.**

**A/N: Then why haven't you let me out!**

**Alt Ego A/N: You're more tolerable in the closet.**

**A/N: Bitch!**

**Alt Ego A/N: Oh hell to the no! You did **_**not**_** just call me that. Readers please review. Me and Saphire have to have a conversation. *gets out metal bat***

**A/N: Oh shit!**


End file.
